


S.A.M

by kittenofcastiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Harassment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofcastiels/pseuds/kittenofcastiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Request:</b>  Hi! If you don’t have too many requests I was wondering if you could do a ReaderXSoul-less Sam where reader goes on a date to get over Sam but the guy does somethingbad and Sam comes to the rescue because he’s not heartless, which=smut and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulless Against Men

The date was a disaster, you kept trying to change the conversation about a hundred times but no, Richard wasn’t having it, he kept going on and on about his job or his weekend in Cabo, or his soccer game with colleagues. It was the worst time of your life, really. Being tortured by demons or any other supernatural creature was better than listen to the guy, even funnier when the creature was dumb.

You chuckled, remembering a time a demon tried to kill you, not knowing that Crowley was there with you. The face on the poor thing was priceless, like he had seen the worst creature ever created, well…  he was the  _King of Hell_  after all, but he wasn’t… the  _worst_.

“What’s so funny?” you heard from the other side of the table, apparently you interrupted one of his stories with your laugh, figures.  
  
“A waiter slipped” you lied, saying the first thing that popped in your mind  
  
“Well, I’m not surprised, this place is full of incompetent apes” he rolled his eyes, grabbing his drink and taking a sip, then going back to his story about how he made it to the top, or something.  
  
That was another thing you hated about Richard, the moment you stepped into the restaurant he was full of criticism, first with the host, who misspelled his last name, then with the waitress who didn’t pull his chair for him, who does that?

He was nothing like Sam, he never mistreated the personal of a restaurant, or talked shit about them even when that waiter dropped his drink in front of him, he was smiling reassuring that there was no problem.  
  
And when you started thinking about it you couldn’t stop comparing them. You couldn’t stop thinking about how Richard didn’t open the door for you like Sam did every single time, how Sam always blushed when you caught him staring at you unlike Richard, who eyed you up and down as soon as you stepped out of your apartment. You couldn’t help but compare them physically as well.

Sam was built and tall, when Richard was average everything, Sam had those dreamy brown eyes, when Richard had blue cold ones, he had this really calculating gaze, like he was deliberating if you were worth his time or not.

You shook your head, trying to get those thoughts out of your mind. Sam was the only reason you were in that situation.  
  
Sam was your boyfriend, way before the whole  _‘Lucifer out of the cage’_ situation, you were there by his side every step of the way, until he jumped.   
  
Then you stayed at the bunker when Dean left to live with Lisa, you never stopped searching until you found out that he wasn’t even in the cage anymore, he was back on earth, he had been for a year and he didn’t look for you or Dean.

He was back, alive, but he wasn’t your Sammy anymore. He wasn’t the caring, nice guy you fell in love with, he wasn’t the guy that jumped to the pit to save people, he wasn’t the guy who loved you, and that was the part that hurt the most, aparently when Crowley brought him back to help him find Purgatory, he couln’t bring a really important part of Sam, his soul. Knowing that his lack of soul meant that he didn’t love you anymore you left, left the bunker, left the state, left Sam and all the memories.  
  
Deciding to move on you started dating again, that was when you met Richard, you thought he was going to make you forget about Sam. Dear Chuck were you wrong!

“Do you want dessert?” you looked up to see Richard again, looking rather exasperated.  
  
“No” you shook your head, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, then you cursed under your breath.  
  
You didn’t drive to the restaurant.

-

“So…” he trailed off when you got to your building  
  
“I had a nice time” lie “I’ll call you” lie again. You gave him your biggest fake smile as you got out of the car, you wanting to change you clothes and forget about the awful date.  
  
“Wait” you heard after you took a few steps towards the door, sighing you turned around.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” he arched an eyebrow, getting closer to you  
  
“I would…” you started “but, look at the time” you looked at your wrist, mentally slapping yourself when you realized you didn’t have a watch. You nervously laughed and grabbed his wrist, looking at his watch “It’s almost… 8” you sighed  
  
“The night’s still young” he smiled, getting closer to you until your back hit the concrete wall

“Richard…” you tried to push him, but he didn’t move “stop”  
  
“Oh come on, Y/N” he groaned, grabbing your waist “You didn’t think that I was going to pay for your dinner and then go, right?” he kissed you.  
  
You wanted to vomit, the horrible taste of sea food and the sensation of his dry lips were disgusting, so you did the first thing that came to your mind, you kicked him. Right where men don’t want to be kicked.

“You bitch” he groaned, bending to cover the area  
  
You used the moment to leave, running towards the door but when you got there it was too late, he had already recovered and ran behind you, grabbing your forearm and spinning you around

“You are going to pay for that” he spitted out

“Hey!” you heard a growl coming form behind Richard  
  
“What?” he groaned, turning around but blocking the view with his back  
  
“Stay away from her!” you recognized the voice, and just hearing it made you sigh in relief  
  
“What are you going to do big guy?” Richard asked  
  
You didn’t hear anything coming from Sam’s mouth, but you recognized that sound of the piece of metal on his hands. Richard moved to the side immediately, holding his hands in the air, revealing the sight of your ex-boyfriend pointing a gun towards him, you knew he was trying hard not to shot him, you didn’t know why, if he was soulless, he wasn’t afraid of killing. But you didn’t question him, instead you ran towards him and hugged his side.

“You think you are the man, huh?” Sam asked, stepping closer to Richard but pulling you behind him “forcing girls?” he growled “You should understand that no, means NO” he nearly shouted “Maybe this would remind you” he aimed the his crotch and before you could stop him, he shot.

“Sam” you gasped, wide-eyed  
  
“Are you crazy?” the bloody man asked  
  
“Not crazy, soulless” Sam smiled, grabbing your hand and dragging you towards the car. 

- 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked as he drove, you didn’t exactly know where he was taking you, probably to the motel he was staying at.  
  
“Yes” you sighed, finally getting over the initial shock “Thank you Sam” you looked at him “I don’t know what woul-”  
  
“Don’t” he grabbed your hand, you could see his knuckles going white for the force of his grip on the steering wheel  
  
“Thank you” you smiled, squeezing his hand tightly

The rest of the drive was silent, not an awkward one, but a peaceful, nice silence.

He parked on surprisingly nice looking hotel and got out of the car, rushing to the other side to open your door before you could react. You smiled at him, mumbling a little 'thank you’ before following him to his room.  
  
The scene was to familiar, two beds, one table, a tv. the only thing left out was Dean.  
  
“Where’s Dean?” you asked, wanting to know if he ws there, it had being long since the last time you saw him  
  
“Home” Sam simply responded, taking his jacket off  
  
“He left Lisa?” you asked, doing the same with yours  
  
“Yeah, that wasn’t his thing” shrugging he grabbed two bottled waters from the mini fridge  
  
“Shocker” you rolled your eyes, smiling at him when he gave you the water.

You sat on the edge of the bed, drinking the whole content of the bottle in three gulps before closing your eyes. Quickly opening them when you felt the bed sinking beside you.

You looked up to see Sam, looking at you with those big brown eyes, he didn’t have that warmth he used to, but they didn’t look as cold as they were the last time you saw him.  
  
“Look…” he sighed “I know that I’m not the same guy I was when I left” he started, shifting uncomfortable “and I know that I told you that it was better for you if you left, but… I can’t” he shook his head  
  
“You can’t what?” you tilted your head, not understanding what he meant  
  
“I know that I don’t have a soul, Y/N. I understand it so fucking well, but I have a heart, and it aches when you are not around” he pulled you to his lap, resting your head on his chest “I have memories of us, and my mind replays them over and over when I’m trying to sleep, I  _adored_  you, Y/N. You were the center of my universe” his wrapped his arms tightly around you “and I’m not stupid, I know that one day I’ll have my soul back and when that happens I’m going to hate myself if I let you go now”

“Sam…” you started, but he hadn’t finished  
  
“I’ve been following you for a week now” he informed you, making you look at him “As soon as I found where you were I left the bunker and came  
here to see you, but I wasn’t sure if you wanted that and even when my body told me not to care my mind told me otherwise, so I kept following  
you, keeping you safe”  
  
“Keep me safe?” you asked “I’m a hunter” you smiled and then sighed “was a hunter”  
  
“That didn’t help tonight” he groaned, his face getting angry again “I wanted to kill him, Y/N” he shook his head “he touched you” he buried his head on the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent “you are mine”

You shifted on his lap, straddling him, connecting your lips before he could say anything else. The feeling of his lips on yours was familiar yet, there was something new, it still tasted like him and his lips were still soft, but the passion he put on the kiss and the way he took your bottom lip between his teeth was different, it was like he was giving you everything in the kiss instead of restraining himself.

“If we do this now” he breathed out against your lips “I’m not going to be soft, I can’t control myself because I think I’m going to hurt you, if you want this now, you are going to take me as I am” he looked at you “And Y/N, I’m going to fuck you, hard”

Instead of answering you moaned, kissing him harder that you ever had before, wrapping your arms around his neck making him immediately doid the same with your waist

Your hands roamed his chest and went down towards the end of his shirt, grabbing the hem you lifted it off him, leaving his chest exposed to you, you sighed, you really thought you were never going to see him like this again. Shaking the thoughts you leaned to place a wet kiss below his collarbone, sucking the skin harshly. He moaned, rapidly moving your head so your lips could leave his skin, standing up he placed you on the floor, leaving you confused.  
  
“We are going to do thing my way tonight” he smirked making you bite your lip.

He grabbed the hem of your shirt and almost ripped it off your body, leaving you in your black lacy bra, groaning he leaned down to kiss and bite the tops of your breasts leaving red marks. He took one of your nipples in his mouth and sucked it through the thin fabric, making your back arch to give him more of you.  
  
He chuckled against your skin as his hands moved towards the waist band of your pants, unbuttoning them in seconds, leaving your nipple he kneeled in front of you, pulling down your pants slowly, kissing and nipping your skin every time he pulled a little.

Once your pants were on the floor you kicked them as Sam got up, grabbing you by the waist and throwing you to the bed getting a little gasp in return.

“This is your last chance, Y/N” he looked at you, unbuttoning his own pants, letting them fall revealing his already hard cloth-covered bulge. “If you want to stop, tell me now, because once I start this, I’m not going to stop until I’m done with you”  
  
“I want you” you sighed, making him smile  
  
“Okay” he removed his pants completely “I want you to do something for me first "he grabbed the chair from the other side of the room, placing it in front of the bed and sitting on it.

"When you left” he started “I tried to get laid, I am not going to lie” you looked at him, not understanding why he was telling you this “there are a lot of girls out there, Y/N and a lot of those want me, but yet I couldn’t even get aroused with them. I went back to the bunker or the motel rooms alone, and the single thought of you was enough to make me hard as a rock. I ended up touching myself thinking about you” he rested his elbows on his lap “So now, you are going to do the same, open your legs” he commanded  
  
You opened them, not sure of what he was going to do or say.

“I want you to place your hand under that pretty little thong” he looked at you intensely while you did it “and I want you to rest your head on the pillows and close your eyes.” you did it, waiting for his next order “Now, using your middle finger I want you to rub circles around your clit, don’t touch it, just around it. Imagine it’s my tongue teasing you” you groaned, the little pleasure wasn’t enough “Stop. Now I want you take your hand out and remove your thong”  
  
You hooked your thumbs on the waist band of them and slowly pulling them down, throwing them somewhere in the room.  
  
“Open your legs more, Y/N, show me how wet you are for me” doing as he told you, you opened your legs as much as you could, feeling a the cold air from the room hitting your warm core “Your pussy is so pretty, Y/N, so pink and always wet for me. I want you to thrust two of your fingers inside of you” you nodded, thrusting one finger at the time, moaning and clenching at the feeling “now, i want you to use the other hand to rub your clit, your are going to rub and thrust while you listen to my voice, got it?” you nodded, throwing your head back when your middle finger touched your swollen clit  
  
“Yes” you moaned, rubbing your clit faster

“I want you to cum like this, then I’m going to fuck you, I’m going to pound my cock into that sweet little pussy of yours and fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk straight for days” you moaned, he was never rough with you before, he said he was afraid of hurting you “I’m going to rip that pretty bra apart, the grab those perfect perky tits and squeeze them really good, pinching your nipples so you could arch your back, all of that while I keep thrusting my cock inside of you” you screamed, so close to the edge that your legs were shaking  
  
“Cum” Sam simply said, making you scream as you came on your fingers.

“Good girl” he smiled as he walked to the edge of the bed, kneeling before you, slowly parting your legs to hover over you. Leaving a trail of soft kisses from the valley of your breasts to your stomach, then from your stomach to your mound.

“Sam…” you breathed out, ready to have him  
  
“One more time” he said before attaching his lips to your sensible clit. Your hips jolted but he kept them in place, sucking and nipping your swollen nub, making you whimper at the little bit of pain. He used his thumbs to open your lips for him, his tongue went to your entrance collecting all your juices before thrusting into you, his nose rubbing your clit as his tongue entered you as much as it could.

He chuckled against your flesh when you mewled, the vibrations sending you closer to the edge, so fast that you almost felt ashamed. Sam didn’t seem to mind though, he thrusted two fingers inside of you, his tongue went to your clit, drawing little circles as he pounded his fingers faster into you.  
  
“I’m g-goint t-to c-” you couldn’t finish when you orgasm, you threw your head back and screamed as you came harder than you ever had before, your vision blurred by the tears of pleasure, hips jolting from the bed as you squirted your juices all over Sam’s face.  
  
“Fuck” he groaned when you came down from your high, you looked at him when your vision still a little blurry and gasped. He was a mess, his hair was in different directions and you didn’t even realized you were tugging it, his lips were red and swollen, glistering from your juices, just as his chin and chest. “I didn’t know you could squirt” he looked at you, a mischievous smile on his face “I knew you liked it hard”

“Sam” you groaned, looking away embarrassed. He laughed, cupping your face and making you look at him  
  
“That was the hottest thing I have ever seen, Y/N” his hands roamed your body, making you shiver at the warm feeling “now, what did I tell you about this bra” he pondered, tilting his head to the side, “Oh! right” he smiled, grabbing the cups of the bra and ripping them apart, making your boobs bounce at the rough action

“So pretty” he groaned, cupping them with both of his hands, squeezing them just like he said he would, leaning down he closed his teeth around your right nipple, tugging it softly before letting it go “I’m going to make you cum with my cock now” he smiled, pulling his tight boxers down letting his big hard cock free, “It’s all yours baby” he winked at you before positioning himself between your legs, his cock entering you slowly, inch by inch until he was al the way in. “so tight” he moaned, resting his head between your breast

“Please” you moaned, thrusting your hips, he got the hint because he started pounding into you hard and fast, taking one of your legs and wrapping ot around his waist  
  
“Like that?” he asked when you moaned loudly  
  
“Har… harder” you exclaimed  
  
“Baby girl likes it rough, huh?” he chuckled as he grabbed your hips to keep you in place before he started drilling into you, the tip of his cock hitting your g-spot perfectly “Fuck!” you heard him exclaim, opening your eyes you looked at him but he wasn’t looking at your face, he was looking at where your bodies connected

“Yous pussy looks so good” he moaned “it looks so pretty taking all of my big cock” you moaned, fisting the bed sheets and throwing your head back “bet it’s going to look even prettier filled with my cum” he groaned, lifting your other leg and placing it on his shoulder, leaving you completely open for him.

“Sam” you yelled, the pleasure of his cock filling you completely and his dirty talk being too much for you to handle.  
  
“Are you going to cum?” he asked, making you mewl “do it, let me feel your pretty little pussy milking my cock”  
You opened you mouth to scream but nothing came out, your legs trembled around Sam and your wall clenched, making him twitch inside of you, spilling his seed.  
  
“Fuck” he screamed as he came, burying his head on the crook of your neck, sinking his teeth on your shoulder.  
He kept thrusting into you until he went soft and you couldn’t take it anymore, you winced as he pulled out, falling beside you, both of you panting.  
  
“T-that…” you couldn’t finished, your brain wasn’t functioning properly yet  
  
“Amazing” he breathed out

“Yeah” you nodded, not believing what had happened  
  
“Y/N?” Sam asked after a few minutes of silence  
  
“Yeah?” you breathed out, turning to your side to face him  
  
“I want you to come back with me, Dean and Cas miss you, and I really don’t want you to leave me again” he pulled you closer to his body  
  
“Okay” you whispered, resting your head on his chest  
  
“And I don’t want you going on more dates” he warned  
  
“I won’t, I’m yours” you smiled  
  
“Damn straight, you are”  
  
-

“I can’t believe you went out with a that guy”  
  
“Richard?”  
  
“That was his name?” he laughed  
  
“Yep” you nodded, laughing as well  
  
“It totally suited him”  
  
“Yeah, he was totally a  _Dick_ ”

“Well… his name is the only dick he has now”


	2. You’ll take me… Soul or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Reader make a deal with death to bring Sam’s soul back. Sam refuses to let them do it, and tries to escape from Bobby’s chains, reader has to seduce Sam to distract him and chain him again, smut happens. (Soulless Against Man part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **18+ gifs!!!**

“Sorry” you blushed as you scratched the back of your neck.   
  
In the emotion and excitement you were feeling you forgot about who you were talking to and ended up hugging death himself. But Dean couldn’t blame you, he felt like hugging someone too, hell, he almost hugged Tessa but he had more control than you had. Instead he just laughed at your embarrassed face as you rambled an apology towards the old guy.   
  
“You are lucky I didn’t have the ring on” you gasped, looking at him wide-eyed “Anyways…” he sighed “I never said I’d do it” death looked at you with a straight face before turning towards Dean.  
  
And that’s how everything went down… that’s how Dean accepted to do death’s job for 24 hours. You knew the implications of the deal, you knew everything that Dean had to do, he probably didn’t but accepted anyways. Both of you would do anything to get Sam’s soul back.

-

“So… you lost” you whispered, looking at a pretty defeated Dean   
  
“I’m sorry, Y/N” he whispered looking down “It was awful.. all the people I had to kill… there was a kid… a girl” he shook his head making you heart ache   
  
“Don’t apologize” you sighed, hugging him tightly “I knew it wasn’t going to be easy… but thank you for trying” you kissed his nose, you were really aiming for his forehead but that wasn’t going to happen   
  
“Let’s see what death has to say to me now” he sighed   
  
“Okay” you smiled a little, no matter how sad it was, you didn’t want him to feel like he didn’t try hard enough   
  
“Strange guy, ain’t he?”

-

“You are going to bring it back?” you looked at the old man with wide-eyes, then you looked at Dean to see he held the same surprised expression you had   
  
“That’s what I just said” you could have sworn he smirked   
  
“But, I… you” Dean couldn’t form a sentence   
  
“I’ll be back” and with that, death was gone   
  
“You did it” you practically yelled, and wrapped your arms around a shocked Dean   
  
“I didn’t do anything” he whispered “I… lost”  
  
“Doesn’t matter” you kissed his cheek “you still did it… by being you” you shrugged “death likes you for some reason”   
  
“Who doesn’t like me?” he smirked, going back to his old cocky self   
  
“Come on you douche pants” you rolled your eyes, unwrapping your arms from him   
  
“Who are you calling douche pants, you are a douche pants… you… douche pants” he scoffed, making you laugh   
  
“Come on” you shook your head “let’s find Sam”

-

“Bobby why is he in the panic room?” you asked, looking at the old man who looked at everywhere but you  
  
“He was… he tried to kill me” he sighed making you gasp  
  
“Bobby…”  
  
“I know it wasn’t him” he cut you off “just give him your soul back and let’s forget about all of this”  
  
“Is he chained?” Dean asked looking at his ‘uncle’  
  
“Of course I chained him” Bobby scoffed but then jumped when you heard a loud bang coming from the other side of the door “not sure if I tied him good enough though”  
  
“Shit” you sighed, thinking on a way to get him distracted enough to chain him again… Smirking you looked at Dean, how slowly understood what you were going to suggest

“Y/N…” he said on a warning tone   
  
“I can handle him” you promised, taking your jacket off   
  
“What’s your plan idjit?” Bobby asked, looking at you and then at Dean with a confused face   
  
“She wants to seduce him” Dean mumbled making Bobby look at you with a amused face   
  
“You want to…”   
  
“There is a bed there, right?” you didn’t look at him directly   
  
“Yes… I chained him there” the old hunter said, slowly   
  
“So… I only need to get him to the bed to chain him again” you shrugged like it was the easiest thing in the world when in reality you didn’t even know if it was going to work   
  
“Y/N…” Dean warned again   
  
“It could work” Bobby said, surprising you both   
  
“What if it doesn’t work?” Dean looked at you again   
  
“Then you get me out of there… he’s not a monster Dean” you sighed   
  
“But-”  
  
“Let her do it, boy” Bobby interrupted him “do you have any other idea?”   
  
“Not right now” the green-eyed hunter sighed making you smile in victory   
  
“Okay” you sighed “let’s do this”

Bobby introduced the key in the padlock and looked at you to make sure you were sure, making you roll you eyes at him. He shrugged and opened the door fast enough to push you inside the room, closing the door behind you as fast as he could to make sure Sam wouldn’t get out.   
  
“What are you doing here?” you hear from the center of the room and you looked at to find Sam, sitting there, with his elbows resting on his tights and his head between his hands   
  
“Sam” you sighed “you need to let us help you” you said, softly making your way towards him   
  
“You think that will help me?” he exclaimed, standing up, making you step back from him “What if the wall doesn’t work? Is it really worth it?”   
  
“It will work” you said through clenched teeth “it has to work… this” you gestured with your hands towards him “isn’t you”   
  
“This is me, Y/N” he chuckled making his way towards you “is a better me” he smirked as he stood in front of you, his big hand moved to cup the side of your face “I am a better hunter” he whispered, using his thumb to rub your cheek “a better lover”   
  
He connected your lips, kissing you hard as he used his free hand to grab a fist full of your hair. His lips molded against yours in such a delicious way that you almost forgot your intentions.  
  
“Don’t try to deny it, Y/N” he whispered huskily as he broke the kiss, letting go of your hair and cheek to grab your hips “I know you love how good I can make you feel” he kissed you again making you moan at the feeling. You gave in into him grabbing the hem of his shirt to pull it off, he did the same with yours, only breaking the kiss to pass it from your head, throwing it to the floor next to the bed.

He lifted you from the ground and threw you to the bed, taking his jeans off before crawling his way towards your mouth again kissing your lips one more time before lowering his mouth to your neck, kissing the soft skin that covered your pulse. You moaned when you felt his teeth nipping the skin, you were sure he left a mark but you couldn’t care less.  
  
“Sam” you groaned when he liked the skin of the valley between your breasts    
  
“Taste so good, baby girl” he mumbled against your skin as his tongue made its was towards you naval   
  
“Please..” you groaned when you felt him pulling down your pants, he threw them somewhere in the room and went back to lick and kiss the skin of your abdomen, nipping his way up to your boobs.

He quickly undid the clip of the bra and set your boobs free for his eager mouth, he sucked, licked and nipped each nipple driving you crazy and making you moan so loud you were sure Dean and Bobby could hear you. Once he had enough of your boobs he grabbed the waist band of your panties and ripped the apart.   
  
“Look at how wet you are” he growled, using his index finger to rub you slit, making you moan and arch your back. “only I can make you this wet” he smirked, sucking his finger while looking directly at you.   
  
He moaned at your taste and covered your pussy with his mouth, leaving an open mouth kiss before entering you with his tongue, you moaned at the feeling and grabbed at fist full of his hair as you started grinding yourself against his mouth.

“Don’t move” he grunted against your skin, making you moan and thrust your hips harder making him growl “I said don’t move” he smirked before taking both of your legs and lift them using them to press you hips against the hard matters as he started thrusting his tongue into you again

You cried out in ecstasy, taking a fist full of his hair again and biting your lips to stop yourself from screaming too loud.

“Sam…” you started as you felt your climax approaching “I’m gonna-” you couldn’t finish as the pleasure washed over you, making you throw your head back as you screamed his name in  
pure pleasure.   
  
“So sweet” Sam smiled as he got up, leaving you satisfied and spent on the bed. But you knew he wasn’t done, not yet.  
  
You watched as he removed his pants and briefs, exposing his big hardened cock to you, you wanted nothing more than take him in your mouth but the look on his face told you that there was no time for that. He took your in his harms and lifted you, just to sit back on the bed with you on top of him, making you smiled when you realized what he wanted you to do.   
  
He lifted you, taking his cock with one hand and pumping it a few times before placing it against your entrance, then letting you sink slowly until you took his whole length inside of you.   
  
“Fuck” you moaned together as you felt the delicious pleasure of being connected.

“You started moving your hips in circles, just letting yourself adjust to his length before start bouncing up and down his cock.  
  
"Look at you” Sam moaned, resting his head on the little pillow and looking directly at you “taking my cock so well… You’ll always take me, Y/N…” you moaned loudly when the tip of his cock hit that special spot within you “Soul or not, you will always be mine” he grunted thrusting his hips upwards to met you half way.  
  
“Sam” you moaned, leaning down to cup his face with both hands and kiss him, moaning when you felt his hands moving towards you ass, giving your cheeks a firm squeeze.

“Shit” he moaned as he felt you walls clenching around him   
  
“Sam” you moaned, breaking the kiss as you reached your second orgasm   
The sight of you, with your eyes closed, back arched and head thrown back plus the feeling of your tight pussy clenching around him sent him over the edge.   
  
He came, screaming your name as he filled you with his hot cum, making you moan as you rode both of your highs, making sure to leave him tired.   
  
You lifted yourself from him, taking a deep breath before kissing him again. He responded to your kiss, unaware of how your hands moved towards the chains at the side of the bed you took the fist one, taking his hand and lifting it before introducing your tongue in his mouth, earning a moan from the man underneath you. You used the distraction for a little while before wrapping the chain around his wrist quickly, locking it before he could even react.   
  
“I’m sorry” you whispered before doing the same with the other wrist  
  
“Y?N?” he grunted, trying to get out of the chains   
  
“You’ll thank me latter” you got up, taking your pants and shirt and putting it on as fast as you could while listening to his screams and threats.  
  
Using one of the bed sheets you covered his lower body before knocking the door for Dean to let you out   
  
“Y/N” Sam growled “Let me go!” he yelled, but you were already leaving the room.   
  
Just praying for everything to be fine once again, praying to have your Sam back.


End file.
